1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of blood coagulation detection and, more particularly, to a blood coagulation detection device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, blood coagulation time is an index for practically detecting whether the function of human body blood is normal or not. The blood coagulation effect is a series of avalanched reactions generated by activating a plurality of blood coagulation factors, so as to make the blood become blood clots, thereby achieving the final effect of stopping bleeding.
The blood coagulation factor is synthesized by the liver of human body. Therefore, when the liver function is lowered, the blood coagulation time is also prolonged. Thus, the blood coagulation time can be used as index for liver function. In addition, the patient who takes anticoagulant has to regularly perform blood coagulation detection for a long term, so as to monitor medicine-taking dosage for avoiding spontaneous bleeding. As a result, the detection of blood coagulation time is an important reference for diagnosing the lack of vitamin K and various liver troubles, and monitoring the patient who takes orally the anticoagulant.
In modern society, it is common for people to suffer from the diseases such as high blood pressure and cerebrovascular disease. In curing these diseases, medicines, for example aspirin, are typically required to be taken. However, these medicines may cause negative side effect, for example, resulting in that the blood coagulation time for those patients who take the medicines becomes longer. With the side effect of prolonging the blood coagulation time, if a patient is injured and has internal organs bleeding for certain reasons, the patient may lose a great amount of blood or even be in danger of life.
Therefore, it is important to monitor the blood coagulation time for patients. In the early stage, the detection of the blood coagulation time is done in a hospital, and the detection process is extremely time-consuming. In addition, the existing method for detecting the blood coagulation time is employed to first apply centrifugal force to the blood of the patient for separating the plasma, and then dilute the plasma for proceeding with blood coagulation detector analysis. However, because the volume of the centrifuge machine is relatively large, it is impossible for patients to carry the machine. Furthermore, the blood sample has been processed by centrifugal force, and thus it cannot represent the actual physiology situation of a patient.
Due to the aforementioned reasons, the detection of blood coagulation time is not popular. Therefore, if a blood coagulation detection device, which is easy to operate and convenient to carry and directly uses the whole blood sample for detection, can be developed, the detection of blood coagulation time can be made to become popular, so that most patients or persons can detect the blood coagulation time by themselves via the developed blood coagulation detection device.